


Day in the Life of the Superfamily

by orphan_account



Series: Family: A Different Kind of Team [9]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bedtime, God Damn Snickers, Goofing Around, M/M, Short Stories, cheerios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is 3, Tony is tired, and Steve feeds them both cheerios. <br/>That's not all that happens, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day in the Life of the Superfamily

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short, will post more soon!

Tony wasn’t tired. He couldn’t quite remember his middle name, or if he had ever had a pet, but he wasn’t tired. He also wasn’t quite sure why he kept half falling asleep. Was he drunk? He wasn’t entirely sure.  
“Tony.”  
“What?” He snapped, not turning to face the figure in the door way.  
“You need sleep. C’mon.”   
He felt a hand on his shoulder, and knew without looking that it was Steve.  
“3 minutes.” He pleaded, reaching for a coffee mug and sipping the last drops. “Three minutes tops.”  
“No, now.” Steve insisted with a sigh.  
“I’m in the middle of…” He glanced at his screen, stifling a yawn. “Uh…”  
“It’s been…” Steve glanced at his wrist watch. “79 hours.”  
“What’s your point?” Tony asked, stalling. If he could just keep him talking…  
“My point-,” Steve scooped Tony up in his arms, carrying him easily. “-is that you get cranky when you don’t get enough sleep.”  
“So give me a god damn snickers.” Tony mumbled, not making any attempt to escape his husband’s arms.  
“What?”   
“Nevermind.” Tony muttered, eyelids drooping shut.  
***  
Tony woke slowly the next morning. He was sprawled across the bed, blankets twisted around him. Upon his waking, the large TV switched on, and the windows began to lose their dark tint. The room was pleasantly cool, the air conditioning on full blast.   
He lay there for a while, to groggy to worry about extracting himself from the blankets, or to glance at a clock and find out the time.  
“Daddy?”  
Peter’s was standing beside the bed, doing his best to pull himself up onto it. Tony rolled over, partly to speak to him, and partly because he wasn’t entirely sure if he was wearing pants. It was too early for surprise three year old visits.  
“Petey?” He glanced around, as if he couldn’t see the boy.  
“I’m here, Daddy!” Peter threw his arms into the air, waiting to be picked up.  
Tony rubbed his eyes, yawning. “Where? I can hear you, but I can’t see you.”  
“Right here!” Peter moved so he was right in front of Tony, there was no way he could be missed.  
Tony did his best not to focus his eyes, as if he really couldn’t see him. “Hmm, I’m still not seeing anything. Did you lose your body again?”  
Peter gasped; Tony did his best not to laugh at the worried expression on his face.  
“You better go look for it!” Tony suggested, mimicking Peter’s worry.  
Peter dashed off, Tony watched him go, smiling. He then turned his attention to extracting himself from the blankets and putting on some pants.  
***  
10 minutes later, Tony stumbled into the kitchen, yawning spectacularly. He made a b-line for the coffee maker.  
Steve was at the table, helping Peter pour milk onto a bowl of cheerios. He glanced up at Tony as he entered, and rolled his eyes.  
“You can’t live off just coffee and alcohol.” He scolded, screwing the lid back onto the milk bottle and depositing it in the fridge.  
“I can try.” Tony muttered, taking a long gulp. He sighed, then seated himself beside Peter at the table. “I see you found your body, Kiddo.”  
Peter nodded, intent on his cereal. Tony chuckled, already half way through his coffee. Steve sighed, reaching for a clean bowl. He set it, the milk, and the box of cereal in front of his husband.  
Tony regarded the items with a raised eyebrow, then looked up at Steve. “What.”  
“You get one cup of coffee for every bowl of cheerios you eat. You’ve had one cup, you owe me one bowl. And also-,” He snatched an apple from the fruit bowl. “-You have to eat some fresh fruit. Because I say so.”  
“You’re going to make me sick.” Tony grumbled, grudgingly pulling the bowl towards himself.   
“You’ll make yourself sick.” Steve corrected, grabbing a bowl for himself. “New rule: No alcohol before 5 pm.”  
Tony gaped, half way through unscrewing the milk lid. “You’re kidding.”  
Steve shook his head, filling his bowl with cereal.  
Peter finished his bowl, and reached for the box that Steve passed to him. “Is Uncle Clint and Auntie Tasha coming today?”  
“Are.” Steve corrected. “Are Uncle Clint and Auntie Tasha-,”  
“Yep, kiddo.” Tony interrupted the grammar lesson. “So you have to have your bath before lunch, okay?”  
Steve pointed to the clock on the microwave, which read 12:52. “Tony, this is lunch.”  
Tony spared the appliance a glance. “Okay, you have to have your bath as soon as you’re done that bowl.”  
Peter groaned, the last spoonful in his mouth. “Do I hafta?”  
“Yes, you do.” Steve agreed, then turned to Tony. “You too Tony.”  
Tony glanced down at himself. He was wearing a pair of grungy sweats; his hands were still stained with motor oil from the workshop. “Point taken. Care to join me?”  
It was lucky for Tony that Peter had already headed off for his bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment :D


End file.
